How To Save A Life
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Set after the war, Godric re-evaluates his place on the Earth, his views on emotion, and the truth, that he loves Eric. Songfic set to 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray.


This is my first True Blood fanfiction, Godric and Eric are two of my favorite characters and I think Godric shouldn't have died. This fanfiction is set to the song How To Save A Life by The Fray, I do apologize if this song isn't to your liking but when I listened to it, I immediately thought of these two. Basically this is Godric's feelings of him and Eric separating after the war and him stepping back and looking at his own beliefs. So, please enjoy, and leave reviews, thank you :)

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<br>_

Loss. Tonight I have suffered a great loss. But, I show nothing. It is not in a vampire's nature to rely heavily on emotions. That was the precisely the message I tried to convey, but it clearly went awry. I did not want this fight, he was my companion and my everything, as often as I tried to not let it show, but he was going to suffer if he did not learn to control his emotions, as I have. Now, he was gone. Gone for good? I do not know. As immortals we are bound to cross paths again, but I am uncertain as to how long before that happens. My pain, I hide it, there is no point to it, only life and death, as I have taught my child. Although I have thrived on this belief, some part of me wonders, if it is more flawed then I had originally seen. I cannot help but wonder...

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

I miss him. There, I have confessed it. My darkest secret. One I swore never to admit it. I have tried reasoning with myself, it was for his safety, he would only hurt himself if he had continued his ways. Then, my guilt drives even deeper in me as I had let him go and he could possibly be dead. I have been around much death, but the thought of my child, dead, was too much to bear. But, this was impossible, i'm not supposed to feel so much. I saved him once, from death, but I felt vulnerable because i'm unsure if I could prevent it now.

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<br>_

I thought I knew best, but did I know best? I might be wrong. I look around me, as Sheriff I am beginning to understand these humans, their emotions. Their fragileness, so different from us. It is emotion that sets them apart from us. Is it also their strength? To feel so deeply? Once again, I find myself missing him and questioning myself all at once. I do feel though, that our paths will cross soon enough.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

They came for me, the Fellowship, I let them take me, because now I knew. The reason we abhored emotion so much is because it compared us to the humans and made us feel weak, but also the realization that with this emotion, we might know the truth, that we did not belong to this Earth.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

He begs me to reconsider and all I can do is look at him with love in my eyes. Father. Brother. Son. His emotion is not his weakness and whether he knows it or not, or even cares to admit it, he has evolved, like the humans to know his emotion is his strongest advantage. But, as for me, my time has come. I have not evolved, like so many of my kind and I have spent too much time on this Earth when it is not my place. Father. Brother. Son. Yes, I loved him, and I wanted him to live. As he walks down the stairs, I noticed him sending me one last look of longing and I let a sad smile, this was what it had to be. The human girl, Sookie Stackhouse, stayed with me and I felt like I owed her the world, maybe I did. All I know is as I turned to the sun, I knew it would turn out for the better. The sun had prickled my skin, it did not hurt, but I felt myself float away, leaving this Earth for good.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Father. Brother. Son. I knew that this emotion, this love could not be stopped by eternity, and it most certainly could not be stopped by death

Okay, so thats it, hope you liked it, I hope it was alright, please leave me a review, thanks.


End file.
